putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye to You★
Summary Sitting in the data world, Rin watches as Len faces off against Camui as occurring in "The Broken Mirror.", preparing to say goodbye as her data vanishes. Reflecting on her life, both in Russia and as a Vocaloid, Rin concludes that she's happy even though things hadn't gone exactly as she expected when she was Irina. She also declares that, despite not getting to do all she wanted, she had no regrets, although she was aching while watching Camui and Len fight. Remembering how everything had fallen apart after getting herself rewritten, Rin reflects on how she wasn't able to always be happy by just repeating the same thing over and over. Ultimately, Rin thanks her viewers and listeners for letting her share her painful story, which she was unable to tell anyone as Irina. She also thanks Len as he defeats Camui, remarking on his different styles of wrestling. Telling her viewers to let themselves stagger as she concludes her exiting act, Rin's data is finally erased and her eyes turn white as tears go down her cheeks, saying that it was fine. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。』 It was a little different from Irina's dream but *『にゃ 』 Nya *『あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると 』 I can become Putin's right hand woman *『あたしは夢見ていただけ』 I was only dreaming *『誰かと見たいって願った 』 I wanted to see it with someone *『フラフラしてないで　今日だけは二人でサンデー』 Don't stagger, just for today is our Sunday *『「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」』 The enemy, America. As Putin's right hand woman, today I fought with friends *『この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて』I let myself be rewritten *『時間は 走るんだよ』 Time runs on *『話を観てくれたリスナー 』 The listeners who watched the story *『フラフラしちゃうよ 忘れられたくないよ』I'll stagger so much, I don't want it to be forgotten Illustration Analysis Kimi_ni_sayonara1.png|Red Rin Kimi_ni_sayonara2.png|Irina Goodbyeagain.jpg|Irina and her comrade Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|The enemy Kimi_ni_sayonara5.png|Process of being "rewritten" Kimi_ni_sayonara6.png|Screenshots Kimi_ni_sayonara7.png|Yellow subtitles The opening illustration is of Rin "sleeping" in the real world, as the camera zooms to her to go into her "mind". In the data world, Rin is shown looking up with red eyes, as a continuation of how she was red-eyed in "The Broken Mirror.". Multiple illustrations from other PVs are shown as reflections of her memories, as well as illustrations from the Putin-P album booklets. Interestingly, the Red Rin illustration from the first album is superimposed over Putin when she flashes back to Irina's devotion to him, although Red Rin supposedly became an entity after Irina died. Following this flashback, which ends on the curled up Irina, Rin's eyes become blue. An illustration is later shown as Rin speaks about wanting to convey her feelings to a boy, one which shows Irina and her human comrade holding hands while Elena stands in the background. On closer inspection, both Irina and her comrade appear to be pointing knives at each other, while another child with a knife is in the background. This may indicate Irina's complicated feelings for her former comrade before he killed her dog, or reference Rin's own old habit of threatening Len with a knife. Of note is that the child in the background is wearing the exact same clothes as the Ronalds during Stealing is Wrong?, indicating that perhaps the Ronalds were Irina's own comrades, merely represented as Ronald McDonald at the time while they taunted the dying dog. Also during these stanzas, a brief shot of Len and Camui is shown to indicate Rin watching their fight. Multiple pictures are used to illustrate Rin's flashbacks, such as a picture of Ronald to represent the America Irina had to fight, a picture of Hatsune Miku's boxart--this design never used in the series previous--to signify the Miku of the series, and another album art of Rin facing Irina to signify Irina's change into a new individual. As the song reaches its ending segment an image of Rin's boxart is shown, harkening back to the first part of the series. A collage of Putin-P's video uploads are also shown near the end to symbolize Rin's story that she conveyed to the world, likely meaning that the uploads were done in-universe as well as out. After they fade away, the shot of Len performing the Atomic Suplex Hold from "The Broken Mirror." is shown as Rin praises him on his finishing move. Finally, after Rin's eyes turn red for a second time, they fade out to blank as she cries. The blank eyes, in light of the final song, indicate how her data as Irina has been erased. Sound Effect Analysis The video has accompanying some of its instrumentals static fizzing and hissing at certain points, as the song makes a transition from Rin's reassurances of having no regrets to her flashback of being rewritten as a Vocaloid. Similarly, when Rin transitions to her flashback of receiving her memories again the sound of glass breaking accompanies the simulation of breaking glass on the screen, as her happy days as Rin are "shattered" by returning to her old self; fizzing is also heard initially in the transition. The final noise clip at the end of the song is clown-like laughter. This may be because of the next song being announced, "With the You I Can't See.", which features Ronald and Miku's relationship. Trivia Notes *Through the PV the sitting Rin's eyes change from red, to blue, to finally a blank white. *One of the tags on Nico Nico Douga for the video is 『忘れないよ！』 (Don't forget!) *Multiple illustrations in the PV are taken from the series' album booklets. Curiosities *It's unknown who the "friends" are that Irina fought as Putin's right-hand woman. *The illustration shown when Rin speaks of her old desire to be Putin's right-hand woman is one of Red Rin with a machine gun hanging over her shoulder. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 4